fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 (Bluetiger0824)
| predecessor = | modes = Singleplayer, Multiplayer, Online Multiplayer | ratings = | media = Nintendo Switch Catridge Digital Download | input = Joy-Con Nintendo Switch Pro Controller |}} This page is a page made by Bluetiger0824. You have no permission to edit this page unless you are fixing grammatical errors or adding categories. If so, explain them in the edit summary. Or, if I gave you permission to construct the game with me. Mario Kart 9 (or MK9) is an upcoming Mario Kart game by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It is going to be the 11st installation in the main Mario Kart series and the 15th if including arcade games. Gameplay Like the previous installaments, the game allows players to drive on ground, air and underground. A new feature in the game is that in some courses in front of the kart there will be a drill. Usually having a drill in these courses requires players to drill over the mud and find paths to the finish line. These courses are often quite hard. Now, players can get unlimited coins every race. With this available, using coins in the shop can buy new vehicle customisations for the best match for the player. The build-a-course feature has been also added, where players can build their own courses and share the courses to the Mario Kart Internet for others to play. Also, now in time trials, players can race with multiple ghosts at a time. Players can also use Amiibo to get new vehicle customisations and courses, and can also add some extra features when building a course. Double items also make a comeback. This is the point spread comparison for Mario Kart 9. Game Modes Grand Prix A player races in a cup with 4 predetermined courses for play versus the CPUs, and try to gain the most points as possible against the CPUs. The higher placement you get, the more points you are granted. A point spread comparison table is above this. Up to 4 players in this mode at a same time, similar to and . Grand Prix can be played as , and at the start. Finishing all cups will grant the player to play . When the player has completed all the cups in all unlocked cc, including , the player will have a choice to unlock either or . If the player chooses to unlock first, the player must complete before being able to unlock mode, and vice versa. The only new mode firstly introduced in this game in Grand Prix is the , which introduces a feature which players drive backwards around a course. That may seem impossible for some courses at first, but many tracks have some of the routes alternated so players are able to drive through the course smoothly like the other modes. Time Trials A player tries to complete a course in the quickest time as possible. At the start, players are given a triple mushroom to use, and it is recommended to use 1 mushroom every lap. Players can also race with ghosts, where the ghosts are usually are staff ghost raced by Nintendo staff members, the player’s own times, or the player’s friends. Players can have up to 64 ghosts at once per track, even though that will require more free storage space on the Nintendo Switch. This mode is only available for singleplayer. VS Race Can be played up to 4 players locally. This mode is made only just for fun, and players can race each other, and custom rules can be set for the race. The mode also only allows players to race in tracks that have been already unlocked in Grand Prix. Nothing can be unlocked in this mode, expect for the fact that players can collect coins, which will allow players to buy different vehicle parts at the shop with coins. Story Mode A completely new mode. Similar to the missions mode introduced in , the player takes the role as Mario (or any other selected character) to beat Bowser and his minions. The player selects an unlocked character and customise their vehicle with unlocked vehicle parts, then go. After the character and their vehicle parts has been customised and done, the player cannot change their character or their vehicle parts unless the player has finished a final boss battle in a world. If the player founds out that their chose character/kart is bad, they cannot change them, and either needs to retry the entire story mode or just survive to and defeat the boss and change it. So, a reminder: choose everything wisely. The story is about Mario and his gang racing happily in the Mushroom Kingdom. One day, Bowser came to interrupt the race, and brings the selected character and kart to throw to somewhere else, into a large mushroom island. The selected character lands at Mushroom Island, and wakes up after a while. Then the selected character tries to let go of the kart, but the kart has been tightly attached to the selected character’s body, forcing the selected character to always drive in his/her kart, as a sign that means that the player must drive in the kart full-time while driving. The player races through different worlds, and playing missions. In a world, players can freely drive, with always a place for players to relax and drive without any obstacles and a place where there are pipes placed around the world in order to access to a mission, marked with numbers. A player must finish the previous mission first before the player can proceed to the next one. Pipes that link to a locked mission will appear , while pipes that link to an unlocked mission will appear . After the player finishes every level in a world, he or she will face a boss battle, either battling with Bowser’s minions or Bowser himself. After completing a world, the player will proceed to the next world. After the player defeats Bowser, story mode will unofficially end. Bowser falls into a deep pit of lava and sinks down, meaning that Bowser is defeated. The player will be granted a key, and where the player can access back to Mushroom Island, the first world of the game, to unlock a gate there where has been previously hidden. After unlocking the door, the player enters a light tunnel, and returns to the story mode menu. A few new world are added to the menu, which players can play missions outside the story and there are no world bosses. Players can just play the extra worlds to relax and can be played by choice, it isn’t required to play. However, completing all extra worlds will earn the player coins, characters and vehicle parts. Players can also buy DLC packs to play, but cannot be played until the player completes story mode. If the player buys the DLC pack before completing story mode, in the world menu, the world icon will appear black-and-white, and if you try to select it, it will say, “You need to complete story mode to play this world.” If the player didn’t buy the DLC pack, that world won’t appear at all. Worlds DLC Worlds Missions List The missions only uses retro tracks, but any retro tracks from to , and including both race tracks and battle stages. The only exception to this is the boss battle stages, which like , arenas are made for boss battles. Some tracks used are courses outside the game’s main track roster. Therefore, there are many courses that can be only played in mission mode in this game. If the time limit says 0:00, that means it is a race. Category:Bluetiger0824's Games Category:Racing Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games